Harry Potter and the Recrudescence Circle
by Shniosaurus
Summary: The children of Golden Trio have followed their parents' footsteps and entered Hogwarts School. But as ghosts from the past return to haunt them, will the next generation of the Heros of the Wizarding World be able to handle their parents' legacy?
1. Prologue

_Hi guys, its Shni here! Enter my first Harry Potter multi-fic! I started this a while ago, and it's just been sitting there, metaphorically rotting in the depths of my computer memory for ages. Recently, a friend told me to upload it, so here it is! It's basically a continuation of the series, (as if there aren't already too many of those floating around in the Fanfiction Universe), and is the story of the Golden Trio's (plus other's) children at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it, and take the time to click that otherwise very lonely little button at the end. Right there, that little one that says 'Review'. See it? Yes, once you reach it, click that, type something lovely and constructive into the little box, and hit send. So, without further ado, *cue dramatic music*, let the story begin! *theatrical curtain rise*._

**Prologue**

The sound of shovels, crunching loudly against the dry ground, echoed among the trees. The moon was the only light in the forest, casting eerie shadows across the clearing.

Around the clearing were deep holes, scattered intermittently. On the surface, several men, clad from head to toe in black robes, were walking around, occasionally pausing to peer down one of the holes or talk to each other in hushed voices. A deep voice suddenly called from the bottom of one of the holes, breaking through the silence.

'Hey, Alek, I think we found something'

A lean, olive-toned man, who was perched at the edge of the hole, called back in an unpleasant nasal voice;

'Well, Tarien, what are you waiting for? Bring it up here'

A flash of light shone from the hole for the briefest of moments, followed by a large, burly and dirt-covered man floating out. He had a shovel in one hand, and something else clutched in the other. He held the unknown object out. 'Is this what you're looking for?' He asked, dropping it into Alek's outstretched hand. Alek held the object up to the weak moonlight, brushing the dirt and dust off it.

It was a stone; blackened from the years spent underground. It glinted and shone with a sort-of...luminosity, a kind of gleam that Alek couldn't place. The stone was ice cold, but when his fingers touched it, they tingled warmly with a strange kind of electricity. With his eyes still fixed on the strange stone, he smiled a sickening grin, showing Tarien a set of grotesque yellow-brown teeth. 'Yes' he breathed, stroking it gently before tucking into the pocket of his cloak. 'This is _exactly _what I'm looking for'.


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, the prologue was tiny. I apologize. But here's Chapter One! This chapter is a little angsty, but I assure you, the entire story won't be! Anyway, here it is, enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

'Ha! Just try and catch me, Albus!'

A little girl with bright red hair laughed as she ran down the stairs. In her hands was a very old-looking photo album. She was followed immediately by an older boy with scruffy black hair and freckles.

'_Lily_! Come on, give it _back_!' he shouted, sprinting after her. She squealed as he made a grab for her ankle and dodged out of the way, jumping over the sofa in the living room and dashing into the kitchen.

Bent over the stove was an older woman in an apron, her hair as bright as Lily's, hanging loose down to her waist.

'Mummy, Mummy!' Lily cried as she streaked in, skidding to a stop in front of the woman. Ginny Potter looked down at her daughter, smiling. However, upon catching sight of the album in her daughter's hands, her smile faded.

'Lily...where did you get that?' she asked seriously.

'From Albie's room' she replied. 'He was trying to hide it under his mattress'

'Sweetie, give that to me' Ginny said, holding out her hand. Lily just clutched it to her chest.

'But I want to see it' she whined

'Lily, I want you to give me that' Ginny said sternly. Lily just held the album behind her back and shook her head.

'Finders keepers'

Ginny knelt to the floor so that she could look her daughter straight in the eye.

'Lily Luna. Give me that album. Right now'

Lily pouted. She knew her mother only used her middle name when she was really serious about something. With a resigned huff, she held the book out towards Ginny.

'Fine, here. It's just a dusty old book, anyhow. I don't even want it' she shrugged, skipping off.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the boy that had been silently watching in the corner. Albus gulped involuntarily, knowing he had been spotted, and also knowing was in big trouble.

'Albus' she began, walking slowly towards him. 'Where did you find this?' she held up the album in her hand.

'I...um...well, I-' he stuttered, biting his lip. Ginny frowned.

'Did you look through Mummy and Daddy's things while we were out?' She asked. Albus said nothing, staring at the floorboards.

'Answer me' Ginny demanded

'Yeah' he mumbled. 'Sorry, Mum'

Ginny sighed, kneeling down beside him.

'You know what I told you about going through people's things without their permission' she said, her tone gentler than before. He looked up at her, his expression sarcastic now.

'If I had asked your permission, would you have let me see it?' he asked bitingly. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, and shut it again, looking away.

'That's what I thought' he muttered, turning and walking towards the door. However, before leaving, he paused at the door frame and turned back to face his mother.

'They were my family too, you know. The fact I never got to meet them doesn't change that'. With that, he walked out. Ginny heard his footsteps on the stairs, and then his bedroom door slam.

She sighed, shifting until she was seated on the kitchen tiles, her back against the wall. She opened the album, staring sadly at the two people smiling in the pictures on the first page.

Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents. They stood there, grinning at her from the frame of the little, enchanted, moving picture. Here, she saw them in front of a fountain somewhere. His arm was around her shoulders, and they were laughing at something.

Ginny flipped through the pages. More pictures of Harry's parents. One of the original Order of the Phoenix, which included her own parents. One with Lily Potter holding a baby Harry. These pictures were all black and white.

Then she reached the coloured pictures. These were added later, by Ginny and Harry themselves. She looked at them, at their smiles, the beginnings of tears forming in her eyes.

Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Severus Snape. Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks. Dobby the House Elf. There was even a picture of Harry's old owl, Hedwig.

They were all the people that had been lost, lost in the awful war against the Dark Lord. Voldemort. His name held no fear now.

The tears finally spilled over and trailed silently down her cheeks as she turned the final page, to the image of her own brother, Fred Weasley, smirking mischievously at her the way he always used to. His twin, George, never smiled like that anymore. Not since then.

She closed the album and leaned her head back against the wall. This was why she'd hidden the wretched thing. It reminded her of how much had been lost. How many loved ones, in that awful, awful war. There was too much misery in those pages. How could she show her children that? She couldn't even bear to it at them herself.

She sat there for a long time, her hands folded over the album in her lap, tracing over the worn cover with her fingertips.

That was, until she heard the front door open and Harry's voice call through the house.

'I'm home! Hey, where is everyone?'

She quickly dried her tears and shoved the album in the kitchen drawer before returning to her cooking. Plastering a smile onto her face, she yelled back to him.

'In the kitchen!'

Harry Potter walked into the kitchen, placing the copy of the Daily Prophet on the table as he came towards her. He kissed her on the cheek once before sniffing the food on the cooker appreciatively.

'Smells good' he commented. 'So, how was your day?'

'Fine' she shrugged. 'Nothing special'

Noticing the strange note in her voice, Harry craned his neck round to look that her face. He caught sight of her red, puffy eyes.

'You've been crying? Why? What happened?' he said, alarmed.

'Huh? Oh, it's nothing' Ginny replied, trying to sound offhand. 'I was just peeling some onions. That's all'

Harry looked around, seeing no evidence of onions anywhere. He caught her shoulders and spun her round to look at him.

'Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?' he asked in a worried voice.

'It's nothing, Harry. Really. Please, let me go' she replied, shoving away from him and returning to her cooking.

Harry's brow furrowed, but he decided to let it go for now, as at that moment a tall, gangly, brown-haired teenager entered the room.

'I smell food. When's dinner, Mum? I'm starved' James Potter said, grabbing a chair and sitting down, his feet up on the kitchen table. Ginny wiped her eyes once with the back of her hand before picking the pot up from the stove and turning towards her eldest son.

'It's ready now. And what have I told you about that?' she said, smacking his feet off the table. 'Harry, call Lily and Albus, would you? They're upstairs'.

'Um, sure' Harry replied, eyeing her suspiciously. She cast a warning look. Harry replied with a questioning glance, but took the hint and went to call the other children to dinner. Ginny was right; they could talk about this later.

'What was that about?' said James, who had seen the look pass between his parents.

'Hmm? Oh, nothing, nothing. Come on, dig in' she said, gesturing to the food. James didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately started filling up his plate with twice as much food as it could hold, and stuffing half of it into his mouth at once. The boy had a forever-empty stomach and absolutely no table manners whatsoever. Ginny rolled her eyes; he was so much like his Uncle Ron that way.

Soon, the rest of the Potters filed into the kitchen and began to sit down, chatting amiably as if nothing had happened. Only Albus was quiet, staring at his food and refusing to look at his mother.

Ginny cast one furtive glance to the kitchen drawer before joining her family.


	3. Chapter 2

_As promised, this chapter will be much less angsty. Also, I know the story is moving slowly, but it WILL pick up. Swear. Well, here's the second chapter!_

**Chapter 2**

'Calm down, Lily. You'll have lots of fun, I promise. In fact, you'll have so much fun thatwhen Christmas comes, you won't evenwant to come home!'

Ginny tried once again to calm her daughter, who was still sobbing profusely. Lily shook her head and replied in a shaky voice;

'B-But I don't want to go! I want to stay with you and Daddy! Please don't make me leave!'. A fresh set of tears began pooling in her eyes. Ginny sighed and beckoned to her husband, who was standing further up the platform with James and Albus. He walked over as Ginny stood up from where she was kneeling beside Lily.

'Talk to her, _please_. Maybe you'll have more luck trying to reason with her' she said to him before walking away. Harry picked up his daughter and sat on a nearby bench, with her on his lap.

'Now' he said to Lily, who was still crying. 'Why don't you tell me what the problem is? Hmm?'

'I don't w-want to leave. I want to stay with you and Mummy' she blubbered, looking down. Harry put one finger under her chin, lifting her face up to look at him before wiping her tears away.

'But you were so excited to go to Hogwarts! Remember? You said you were going to be the best witch that Hogwarts ever had' he reminded her. 'What's happened to that? Don't you want to be a proper witch?' Lily nodded.

'Then why are you crying?' he asked her. Lily just shrugged. Harry hugged his daughter to his chest before saying;

'You know, when I was at Hogwarts with Mummy, we had loads of fun! There are so many exciting things that happen there!'

'L-Like what?' she asked. Harry thought for a second.

'Did I ever tell you the story of what Uncle George and Uncle Fred did during exam week?' he finally said.

Lily shook her head, curiosity evident in her eyes.

'What did they do?' she enquired. Harry smiled and launched immediately into the story.

'See, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, this really horrible woman had taken over the school. Professor Umbridge, she was called. She made all these silly rules and basically took away all the magic, so all we had to do was reading and writing, and nobody was happy. So, one day, me and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were taking these really important exams called the O.W.L's in the Great Hall; remember I told you about the Great Hall?'

'Uh huh, I remember. You said it's the really big one with the magic ceiling that looks like the sky, with clouds and stars and stuff' Lily recited enthusiastically. Harry nodded in approval.

'Yes, that one. Well, we were in there taking the exam, and Ms. Umbridge was sitting at the end of the hall, watching us. Then suddenly-' his voice dropped low and ominous, 'There was a strange hissing noise from just outside the door'. Lily's eyes were wide with interest.

'What was it?' she asked.

'Well, that's the thing' Harry said, his voice still low, 'none of us knew. So Professor Umbridge went to check it out. She walked to the door, as the noise got louder. She opened the door and looked out' his voice had dropped to a whisper now. Lily leaned forward, completely drawn into the story.

'And? What did she see?' she prompted impatiently when her father paused.

'Nothing at first' he continued, 'But then, out of nowhere...Zip! A little firework appeared and exploded right in front of her nose!' Lily giggled, which spurred Harry on.

'Suddenly, loads of fireworks came out of nowhere and filled the whole Hall, and then Uncle Fred and Uncle George came in, riding on their brooms, shouting and blowing all of the exam papers all over the place!' He waved his arms in the air while Lily laughed.

'Professor Umbridge, and the mean old Hogwarts caretaker, Mr Filch came running in. He's still there, mind you, so watch out for him' Harry winked at his daughter. 'So they came in and Umbridge shouted at Uncle Fred and Uncle George to stop, but they didn't. Instead, they set off a huge firework that looked like a dragon which chased Umbridge and Filch out of the room! Then they flew out of the window, setting off fireworks behind them that looked like a huge "W", while everyone cheered!' he was laughing now too, at the memory of Umbridge's face as a huge flaming dragon chased her off. But Lily looked confused.

'Why a "W"?' she asked him, frowning.

'"W" for Weasley' Harry explained.

'Oh' Lily laughed. 'Did that really happen?' Harry nodded, before adding seriously;

'Now I don't mean for you to go off and start lighting fireworks around the school, okay? That was a one-time thing _only_. You need to be well behaved; I don't want any letters from Professor McGonagall saying you've been a bad girl' he tapped her on the nose playfully. Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express whistle blared through Platform 9¾.

'Oops! Look at the time! You need to get on that train now, hon'. Oh, and look! There are your cousins. Come on, let's go and say hello' he said, lifting her off his lap and taking her hand. Together they walked towards the Weasley family, whom they had just spotted up the platform. When they reached them, Harry hugged Ron and Hermione, before ruffling the hairs of Hugo and Rose Weasley.

'Hey Uncle Harry!' they said, but their attention was quickly stolen by Lily, who was animatedly telling them the story of how Uncle Fred and Uncle George chased away the evil Hogwarts teacher with a fireworks dragon. Ron seemed just as amused by the memory as Harry was, but Hermione frowned.

'Really, Harry. Did you have to tell her that story? Hugo's going to get all sorts of ideas' she snapped. Harry just laughed.

'It'll be fine. I just-' Harry was soon cut off as another whistle rang out through the platform, signalling the last call for passengers. He was then greeted by Albus, James and Ginny running up to meet them.

'Hey Ron, Hermione' She nodded at them before turning towards Harry. 'They need to board the train now. Have you got the tickets?' she asked him. Harry dug into his pockets and produced three yellow train tickets, which he gave to his three children. They took them absently, still engrossed in Lily's storytelling. She had just gotten to the part where the Weasley twins flew out of the window and left a 'W' in the sky.

'Oh, come on! That didn't happen. Stop telling fibs, Lily' James said, crossing his arms and turning to his father.

'Right Dad? There's no way that could have happened. Lily's lying, isn't she' he said the last words as a statement rather than a question. Harry grinned at Lily before replying;

'It is completely and totally true, James. Every single word'

'Seriously?' James said in disbelief.

'Seriously' Harry replied nonchalantly.

James stared at him for a second, and then pursed his lips.

'Not fair. Nothing cool like that ever happens to us at school' he muttered to himself.

Harry felt an elbow digging into his side, hard. He turned to face his wife.

'What?' Harry asked her, annoyed.

'Why did you tell her that? I don't want the children getting any _ideas'_ she replied severely, the last part clearly directed at James.

'Exactly what I said' Hermione interjected. 'See?' she looked pointedly at Ron, who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

'Okay, okay, enough with the story-telling now. Time for you to get on the train. Go on' he said to the children.

Lily looked desperately at her mother and father.

'It's ok. We'll see you soon' Ginny said reassuringly.

'Don't get into too much trouble. That goes for _all_ of you' Harry said, once again directing the remark at James. All four parents hugged each of their children before watching them clamber onto the train.

The whistle blew for the final time and steam began to pour out of the funnel on the train roof. Soon, the wheels began to turn, and they were off. The Potter and Weasley children waved frantically from the windows as their parents waved back. Soon, the train had disappeared from sight. Parents began to filter out of the platform, however, as there was only one exit this took a while. Soon, there was only a few parents left, chatting with each other as they waited for their turn at the 'exit wall'.

Ginny and Harry said their goodbyes to Hermione and Ron, promising to see each other soon. After they had left, Ron looked over at Hermione to see that she was crying. He hugged her close.

'Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's got Rose to look after him, not to mention James and Albus. And Lily's in the first year too, so he won't be alone. Trust me, he'll have a great time' he said gently. Hermione nodded.

'Yes. You're right. Of course you're right. Come on, let's go' she replied, taking his hand and starting towards the exit wall.

They began their run-up towards the seemingly solid brick wall, and suddenly a flash of something caught Ron's eye. It was the almost-white blond colour of a man's hair. He stood, long and thin, not talking, just staring down the platform with a blank look in his washed-out grey eyes. His skin was pallid and sallow, sickly looking, almost the same colour as his hair. He abruptly turned towards the exit, and his eyes locked with Ron's for a moment, his gaze were cold and loathing. Ron looked back at him with the same hatred. This look only lasted a second, and then Ron and Hermione had vanished to the other side of the wall, leaving Draco Malfoy alone on the platform.


End file.
